


Who would have thought?

by JohnnytheBeagle



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 13:14:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21494884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnytheBeagle/pseuds/JohnnytheBeagle
Summary: Vanessa realizes just how crazy her relationship with Ferb is. But she wouldn't have it any other way.
Relationships: Vanessa Doofenshmirtz/Ferb Fletcher
Kudos: 26





	Who would have thought?

**Author's Note:**

> I know it has been a while since I have last made something, so here you guys go. I am trying my best to branch away from Stranger Things and broaden my horizons. So without further ado, my latest story!

Looking back at the history between them, Vanessa realised that this was how it was always going to be from the start. The first time she crossed paths with the green haired boy, Vanessa thought he was a unique fellow. But there was undoubtedly something that she liked about him, something that intrigued her.

From the start, Vanessa knew that this boy was not just some random person off the streets, a Joe Schmo if you will. She knew that the boy would play a bigger role in her life than she could have imagined. Vanessa never fully realised the feelings that Ferb had for her were romantic, that is, until he the day he asked her out.

Ferb and Vanessa had run into each other a handful of times following the original occurance, and found it easy to become friends. It was after knowing her for a few years that Ferb had confessed his feelings for her, leaving her wide-eyed. She thought long and hard about it. She realised that she felt those exact feelings for him. Ever since that day, they have never looked back. Both know that this is the best thing that has happened to them.

Vanessa layed curled up in the arms of the love of her life, her boyfriend, her best friend, her lover. She thought just how crazy all of this was. Like some devine otherworldly force brought them together. But she thought this not in a bad way, but in a wonderful way. She knew then, she knows now, and she will always know that she would not want it any other way. While Vanessa doesn't know for sure what life is going to throw at them. She knows for sure is that she can't wait to see what the future holds, and that she would go to hell and back as long as she has Ferb Fletcher by her side.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! As always, look for my other works and keep an eye out for any upcoming stories I post. More to come-S.W.


End file.
